Loosing Mom
by westerncowgirl
Summary: Gabriella Montez was sitting in her boring history class, when she got called down to the office and found out her mother was killed in a car accident. How will Gabriella cope with the loss of her mother, and who will she turn to, when it seems her whole
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy it. The first chapter isn't very long, but I promise the next couple of chapters will be. 

* * *

Loosing Mom

This couldn't be happening to me, thought Gabriella Montez. Things like this happened in the books she read or the movies she watched, but not to her. But it had happened to her. That day had started out like an ordinary day, but for as long as Gabi could remember that day would never be ordinary again.

Gabi had been sitting in her history class talking to Kelsi about the history project they were working on together. Gabi loved history and was excited about the project they were working on. They were doing a project on the Oregon Trail, which was one of her favorite things to study in history. The phone had rung and her history teacher had answered it. Gabi didn't think much about it until her history teacher came up to her.

"Gabriella, the office wants to see. They said to take all of your belongings with you." Said her history teacher.

Gabriella responded by saying "Do you know why they want to see me in the office?"

"No. Just go down there Gabriella."

Gabi got up and said goodbye to Kelsi and headed towards the office. Once Gabi got to the office she was surprised to see her father standing in the office. It was true that she didn't get to see him much. He was always away on business trips and had just gotten back the night before. Gabi thought that she might have forgotten a dentist or doctor's appointment.

As she approached her father she noticed the tears that were in his eyes. Gabi started feeling scared. Something must have happened because her father never ever cried in front of her before.

"Gabi there was an accident this morning. Your mother was in a severe car accident and was killed. It was at a four way stop and your mother had right away. Another driver blew through the stop sign and hit your mother's car. Your mother wasn't wearing a seatbelt and went through the window shield. The airbags didn't work until it was too late. She died immediately. I'm so sorry Gabi." Her father came over to her and hugged Gabi. Then they left the office and went home.


	2. Ch2: Mourning

Chapter 2 :Mourning

Once Gabriella got home she rushed up to her bedroom, and slammed the door shut. Gabi sat on her bed and finally broke down into heart wrenching sobs. How was this possible? Her mom was always there when she needed her, except for now. That thought made Gabi cry even harder if possible. Gabi spent the majority of that day in her bedroom, crying over the loss of her mother.

Gabi's Aunt Lydia got a call from Gabi's father about Gabi's mom being killed in a car accident. Aunt Lydia felt sad because she and Stella (Gabi's mom) had been very close friends. Aunt Lydia also felt sad for her brother and niece. She left work right away and went home to pack. She was going to stay with her brother and niece, until she was positive that they would be okay. She knew that right now that neither of them was okay, and who could blame them?

Troy's Point of view

It was lunch time at East High and Troy and Gabriella had made plans to eat together. They weren't exactly boyfriend and girlfriend yet, but Troy was hoping that they would be in the future. Troy walked up to the roof where the garden was. It was a beautiful autumn day, and the trees were bright with fall colors. It was almost 11:00 in the morning. Troy sat down and bench and decided to wait there until Gabi showed up. Fifteen minutes went by and Gabi still hadn't showed up. That's weird, thought Troy. Gabi was never late for anything. It didn't exactly worry Troy though, because Gabi had been known to skip lunch to help a teacher if they needed help. Soon it was 11:45 and the bell rang, signaling that lunch was over. Gabi hadn't shown up and that did start to worry Troy a little. He pushed the thought to the back of his brain and thought _At least I'll see in sixth hour._ With that Troy left the gardens and hurried to his next class.

Normal P.O.V

Gabi was still in her bedroom feeling the loss of her mother yet. All of a sudden Gabi heard the door bell ringing. It was only 1:00 in the afternoon, so it couldn't be any of her friends. Her father must've answered the door because she could hear voices coming from the front hall. A few minutes later Aunt Lydia entered Gabi's bedroom. "Hey sweetie, how are you doing?" asked her aunt cautiously. _What a stupid question to ask. I just lost my mother, _thought Gabi. Instead of saying that though Gabi answered "Not so good Aunt Lydia." Aunt Lydia waited for Gabi to say more but she didn't. Instead Aunt Lydia asked her another question. "Have you eaten anything since you've been home?" Gabi thought and realized that she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. Gabi answered her aunt "No, but I'm not really hungry." Her aunt didn't seem to hear her and dragged Gabi to her feet. Then she steered Gabi downstairs and into the kitchen.

Aunt Lydia mad Gabi and her father chicken noodle soup. Gabi just stared at her soup. How could she eat this when her mother would never eat again? "Come on Gabi and eat some soup. You need to keep your strength up and your mother wouldn't want you not eating, just because she's not here anymore." Said Aunt Lydia. Gabi ate half her soup and then started to cry again. She was remembering when she had been a little girl. Her mom would always give her chicken noodle soup when she was sick. She always said that the soup made you feel better faster. As the three ate their soup, nobody talked.

After they ate they went into the living room. They didn't put the television on and sat in silence for a few minutes. Finally Aunt Lydia broke the silence by saying "James, (Gabi's father) I know you don't want to think about this, but we have to plan the funeral and the funeral arrangements for Stella." James shook his head and listened to his sister talk. Eventually Aunt Lydia and James went into the kitchen to call funeral houses and other funeral places.

After Aunt Lydia left the kitchen with her father, Gabi went back upstairs to her bedroom. Gabi looked at her clock and found out it was already 4:45 in the afternoon. All of a sudden Gabi's cell phone started ringing. Gabi didn't feel like talking to any of her friends and let the phone ring. So Gabi's phone continued to ring until it went to voicemail.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Trusting your friends

Troy's P.O.V

Troy was on the other end of Gabi's cell phone and it continued to ring and ring until he got Gabi's voicemail. He decided to leave a voicemail on Gabi's cell phone. "Hey Gabriella, it' Troy. You weren't at lunch and you weren't in English this afternoon. I was wondering if everything was okay. Call me soon, bye." With that Troy hung up his phone. He had been preoccupied ever since lunch. During English, when Gabi didn't show up, Troy hadn't been able to concentrate on anything.

_Flashback to English Class_

Troy entered his sixth hour class which was English. He looked for Gabi, but she wasn't there yet. The bell rang and the class started. Troy couldn't focus on the lesson at all. Gabi never ever missed a class and Troy knew that something must be wrong. Troy was lost in his thoughts about Gabriella and didn't notice the teacher come up to him. She hit his desk with a ruler and Troy jumped into the air. "You'll never pass this class Mr. Bolton, by day dreaming. Pay attention, because all this information will be on the test next Monday," said the teacher. Troy nodded his head, but didn't concentrate on the lesson. How could he concentrate on boring Great Expectations (A/N. This book is really boring. I had to read it last year.) When something bad could be happening to Gabriella?

_End of Flashback_

Troy started to get ready for basketball practice. It was true that the high school basketball season was over, but Troy played on a league team every Thursday night. His league team consisted mostly of his East High basketball teammates, including Chad. Zeke and Jason.

Once Troy got to the gym, Chad, Zeke, and Jason noticed that Troy's head wasn't in the game. It seemed that something was bothering him. During practice Troy missed a lot of shots, kept getting the ball stolen from him, and traveled a couple of times. On top of all that Troy's dad, who happened to be his coach again, kept yelling at Troy for awhile. Troy never traveled a basketball and that's how Chad, Zeke, and Jason figured out that something was distracting Troy.

After practice was over Chad, Zeke, and Jason decided to find out what was bothering Troy.

"Hey man, what's up with you tonight? You haven't done that bad at basketball for awhile. What's bothering you?" said Chad. Troy mumbled an answer that sounded like nothing.

"I've known you too long to know that something isn't bothering you," said Chad.

"You can trust us Troy," said Jason comfortingly.

"Yeah you can trust us Troy; we're here for you no matter what. Plus if you tell us, I'll give you one of my homemade chocolate chip cookies that I made earlier," said Zeke. Troy decided to confide in his friends.

"It's Gabriella. She didn't meet me for lunch, but sometimes she's doing other stuff, like helping teachers or practicing for the academic decathlon. I didn't worry too much then. But then in English this afternoon, she never showed up and Gabriella never ever misses a class. She always gets the perfect attendance award. Then I called her before practice and all I got was her voicemail. She always answers her cell phone when it's me calling. I'm worried that something bad happened to her." Chad, Zeke, and Jason took all this information in and didn't know exactly what to say to cheer Troy up. Chad was the first one to break the awkward silence that had followed after Troy's speech.

"First of all calm down and breathe Troy. I'm sure she's fine. She's just probably busy and earlier today she could've had a doctor's or dentist appointment during English. I could call Taylor and see if she knows what's up with Gabriella if you want me to," said Chad. The other two said that they would ask their girlfriend's too about Gabriella. (A/N. Chad is going out with Taylor, Zeke is going out with Sharpay, and Jason is going out with Kelsi.) Troy thanked his friends and said that he appreciated them for asking their girlfriends. Troy then stood up and walked away. "Thanks again, and let me know what the girls say ASAP. See you all tomorrow." Troy then walked out of the gym and headed for home.

Troy decided to go to bed early that night. He was going to stop by Gabi's house in the morning before school started. Then he might be able to find out what was going on with Gabriella.

Gabi' POV

The next morning Gabi woke up to the bright sun shining on her face from her window. For a few minutes Gabi didn't remember feeling miserable yesterday and didn't remember that her mother had died yesterday either. She felt warm and content and didn't want to get up yet. She just wanted to stay in her bed and didn't want to get up and get ready for school. Then Gabi heard Aunt Lydia's voice in the hallway. _Aunt Lydia? Thought Gabi. What's she doing here? _ Then with a sickening feeling Gabi remembered yesterday. Her mother was gone, and she was motherless. Gabi started crying softly into her pillow. _Oh mom, I miss you so much. Why did you have to leave me here? I don't know how I'm going to go on without you. I wish you could tell me what to do. _ All of a sudden Aunt Lydia came into Gabi's room. "I'm not going to school today Aunt Lydia," said Gabi.

"I know that honey. I don't expect you too. There's a boy downstairs and he was wondering if he could see you. He said that his name was Troy Bolton, if that means anything to you. I said that I had to ask you first. Do you think you're up to it?"

"I don't feel like seeing anyone right now, not even Troy."

Aunt Lydia went back downstairs, to tell Troy that Gabi didn't want to see him and to tell him about Gabi's mom. Gabriella started to cry again silently. She didn't know why she was pushing all of her friends out of her life. Her mother had died, but that didn't give her the right to hurt her friends, did it? Her friends would want to help her overcome her grief. Gabi looked out her bedroom window and saw that Troy was still there. Gabi then ran down the stairs to see Troy. By the time she got downstairs he had left. Gabi ran outside in her pajamas and called out Troy's name. He turned around and saw Gabriella in her pajamas. He then started walking back towards Gabi.


	4. Chapter 4: Confusing Times for Gabi

Chapter 4: Confusing times for Gabi

Normal P.O.V

Troy started walking back towards Gabi's house after Gabi had yelled his name. He was surprised to see her in purple pajamas, but didn't really care. He came up to Gabi and saw that she had been crying.

"Gabi, I'm so sorry about your mom. Your aunt told me. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Gabi just continued looking at Troy. He was so kind, thought Gabi. He must know that I'm hurting, and he wants to help me. Gabi didn't reply to Troy, instead she rushed at him and threw her arms around him. Troy hugged Gabi back and held her in his arms. Gabi was crying again, and Troy comforted her as best as he could. Troy whispered in Gabi's ear "It's okay Gabi, just cry and let it all out. I'm here for you." Gabi continued crying until her sobs subsided. Eventually Gabi was okay and she and Troy walked into Gabi's house.

Aunt Lydia was in the guest bedroom. She had secretly watched the two on the sidewalk through the window. She was glad that there was someone who could help Gabriella through this painful time in her life.

Troy and Gabriella sat on the couch and talked. Troy told Gabi how worried he had been the day before, and Gabi felt a little guilty for not being there and not for calling him. Gabi told Troy how she really felt about her mom dieing.

"Troy, there's something that I haven't told my dad or Aunt Lydia. Yesterday morning before I left for school, Mom and I had a huge fight. She wanted me to go to a private school on the east coast and I told her that…."

Gabi broke down crying again. Troy put his arm around Gabi and asked

"What did you tell her Gabi? Please tell me."

Gabi got enough control back and continued

"I told her that I rather die, than to move to the east coast and leave all my friends behind. I then stormed out of the house and went to school. It's just that, I wish I had apologized to her or at least have told her how much I loved her before she died. Instead I say the most hateful words to her Troy. It's not fair. I was so mad at her yesterday morning and by the afternoon; all I wanted was to see her again. I'm so confused Troy."

Troy wasn't sure how to respond to Gabi. Obviously she was hurting really badly and was still in shock in Troy's opinion. He was thinking on what to say to Gabi. What could he say to Gabi that would cheer her up? He didn't know, but all of a sudden he was talking.

"Gabi, I'm pretty sure your mom wouldn't have been upset with you anymore. She's probably remembering all the good times, the two of you had together, wherever she is now."

Gabi took comfort in Troy's words. For the first time since Gabi had heard about her mother's death yesterday morning, she felt at peace, well almost. She still felt guilty about yesterday, but with Troy by her side and saying comforting words, she felt better. All of a sudden, Troy looked at the clock in the living room. It read 9:00 A.M. He was supposed to be at school, by 7:30. Troy didn't want to leave Gabriella here, all by herself. But he then realized that Gabi's dad and aunt were home.

"Gabi, its 9:00, and its Friday. I've missed first and second hour already. I know that you're not doing too good, but is it okay if I go to school, otherwise I'll be in so much trouble."

Gabi responded by saying

"Of course go to school. I don't want you in trouble, otherwise how would I be able to see outside of school? Besides I'm the one who loves school, and I understand."

Troy got up and was leaving, when he turned back to Gabi. He wasn't sure if the timing was the greatest but then he kissed Gabriella quickly, and then left for school.

Later on that day

Gabi was still sitting on the couch and thinking about what the kiss with Troy. She had always wanted to kiss him. She always imagined what it would be like, and after she had kissed him, it was better than she had ever imagined it would be. Gabi felt happy from the kiss, and felt guilty about feeling happy. She shouldn't be feeling happy the day after her mom died, and after all the terrible things she had said to her. She still felt bad about the last words she had said to her mother. She really wished that she could at least have told her mom how much she loved her and appreciated her. _If I could only have one more chance and tell you how much you meant to me Mom, _thought Gabriella. She was even more confused now. She had finally gotten to kiss Troy, but her mother was gone now and would never now that.

Gabi walked out to the kitchen and found Aunt Lydia making something on the stove.

"Well you seem to be doing better sweetheart," said Aunt Lydia.

"I think I am doing better, Aunt Lydia. I'm still upset about what I said to my mom yesterday morning though," said Gabi.

Then Gabi told Aunt Lydia about the hateful words and the fight she had had with her mother yesterday morning before school. Aunt Lydia listened and gave Gabi some more advice.

"Gabi I knew your mother very well. She would have forgiven you and I bet she already has, in the afterlife."

"But Aunt Lydia, do you think that's why she got into that car crash? She was probably preoccupied with our fight and maybe wasn't paying attention. So it would be my fault then that she died," said Gabi.

"Gabriella Montez! You didn't make your mom get into that car crash. You didn't kill her and it's not your fault. I wasn't sure if I should tell you this, but I think I should now. The driver of the other car that crashed into your mother's car was driving under the influence. The driver had been drinking all night and shouldn't have been near a car, much less driving one. There I told you that now. I'm sorry Gabi."

_My mother was killed by a drunk driver _thought Gabi.

"Did they put the driver in jail, Aunt Lydia?"

"Yes they put him in jail, but haven't decided how long his sentence should be for."

Gabi thought of all this, and didn't know how to feel anymore. At least she wasn't feeling guilty about the accident being her fault anymore.

Troy's P.O.V

Troy couldn't believe that he had just kissed Gabi. He had always wanted to, but never had dared to try it before. The kiss had seemed perfect to Troy, he just hopped he hadn't insulted her, by kissing her the day after her mom had died. He had kissed her, because Troy wanted to make Gabi smile again, instead of crying and looking like a lost little kitten. Troy was still thinking about the kiss when he arrived at school, three hours late. He made it to his fourth hour class on time. He got in trouble because he didn't have a pass and had missed three classes without an excuse. Troy really didn't care though. Gabi had needed him, and he had been there for her. He was planning on going back to Gabi's house after school, and see how she was doing. The bell that ended fourth hour rang, and Troy left the class and headed to the cafeteria for lunch.

Troy sat with Chad, Zeke, and Jason. Chad was the first one to say something about Troy's absence that morning.

"Hey, where were you this morning Troy? You weren't in any of your morning classes. Did you decide to sleep in or something?"

"No, I actually went to see Gabi this morning, since none of you called me last night, about what your girlfriends said." The three boys looked sheepish and they all said that their girlfriends hadn't known and they had tried calling, but Gabi never picked up her cell phone.

"Anyway" said Troy "I went to see Gabi this morning and she was a mess. Her mother was killed in a car accident yesterday morning and Gabi was feeling guilty about it. She had a fight with her mom and didn't get to apologize or say goodbye to her. I was comforting her, and then realized that it was 9:00. Then I came to school."

The guys didn't know what to say. They felt sad for Gabi. She was like a sister to them, because she hung out so much with Troy. The bell rang and they all headed off to their fifth hour classes.

* * *

Well I hope that you liked that chapter, because i had writer's block when I was writing it. Also thanks to all you who have reviewed. I won't list all of the names, because you know who you are. Also if you have any suggestions for this story let me, because i still have writer's block. Don't forget, review!! Thanks. 


	5. Chapter 5: Making Peace with Mom

Sorry I haven't updated in almost a week. I've been very busy with homework and other stuff. Oh and by the way I don't own High School Musical or any of the characters in it. I believe that Disney owns all of them.

* * *

Chapter 5: Making Peace with Mom 

Throughout the rest of the school day, word got out that Gabriella Montez's mom had been killed in a car accident. Everyone at East High knew Gabriella as the smart girl from the Academic Decathlon and as the star from last year's winter musical, Twinkle Town. Everyone felt bad for Gabriella and wanted to help her, anyway they could. The Student Council at East High had set up a donation that would go to the Montez family and help pay for the funeral expenses.

Gabriella, who was at home, didn't know that any of this was happening at school. Aunt Lydia wanted Gabi to pick one of her mom's dresses, to dress Gabi's mom for the visitation at the funeral home. The funeral was going to be held Tuesday. It took Gabriella awhile to gather her courage to enter her mom's and dad's bedroom. Gabi could see that her dad's side of the room had been in use, compared to her mom's side of the room. Gabi's mom's side of the room was clean and straightened like always. Gabi just stared at her mom's half of the room. Her mother would never touch anything in this room again or any of her clothes.

It took Gabi some time before she opened her mother's closet. Once Gabi opened the closet, her throat started getting tight and she could feel tears pricking the back of her eyes. _This is too much for me right now, _thought Gabi. _I can't do it, I just can't. _Gabi sat down on her dad's side of the bed. She didn't want to touch any of her mother's stuff. She didn't want anything to change.

**Maybe you don't want to touch and change any of your mom's stuff, because maybe you still believe that she's going to come back because everything in here is just as she left it**said that little voice in Gabi's mind that is always truthful, even though you don't want to hear it.

_That's crazy_said another little voice in Gabi's head. _I know that my mom's dead and not coming back. _

The other voice said

**Then why don't you pick out one of your mom's dresses for the funeral? **

_I just can't, _argued the other voice. But then the other voice started talking like the other voice. _I do want everything to stay the same_, thought Gabi. _I want everything to stay the same for when mom comes home. But you know that's she's not coming home again. I know that she's dead and dead people can't back, no matter how much I want Mom. I have to pick out one of my mother's dresses and get on with my life. She wouldn't want me to be sad and crying over her all the time. _

Gabi was a little concerned that she had just had an argument in her head, and that she arguing against herself, but she chose a dress. She chose her mom's favorite sky blue sundress. She would look beautiful in it, even if she was dead.

Gabi spent the rest of the day answering the door to delivery men. Friends and family were sending casseroles and other foods, and lots of flowers. Then there were the sympathy cards that came with the food or flowers. Gabi found places for all the stuff and didn't mind the extra work. It kept her mind off her grieving.

Around ten o' clock that night Gabi finally went to bed exhausted. Troy had stopped by after school like he had promised. It was a little awkward at first because of the kiss earlier but it didn't last long. They both had wanted it and they both enjoyed being together, even if it wasn't the best timing. Troy had bought a little teddy bear for Gabi and a sympathy card. Gabi appreciated it very much. Troy could only stay for an hour but before he left Gabi gave him a kiss. Troy was one of the things helping Gabi get through this tough time in her life, realized Gabi.

Gabi fell asleep, with her new teddy bear from Troy on her bed beside, almost as soon as her head hit the soft purple pillow. Gabi's dreams that night were very weird and emotional for Gabi.

In Gabi's dream she was standing on a beach with the hot brownish yellow sand burning her feet and toes. She looked out at the ocean, as a big wave crashed onto the shore. Gabi recognized this beach all of a sudden. This was the beach where her mother used to bring her when they lived in southern California when she was about eight years old. She would always beg her mom to bring her that summer. Her mom almost always gave in to Gabi's begging. Gabi looked around remembering the simple days here and the closeness she had felt to her mom her, as well. Gabi looked down the beach and saw a lady walking towards. The lady had long black hair, and was wearing a blue sundress. Gabi realized all of a sudden that the lady was her mother. Gabi ran to her mom crying. Her mom hugged her close and both clung to one another for awhile. Finally they broke apart. Gabi said

"Mom, I thought I'd never see you again. I thought you were dead and I'm glad you're here."

Gabi continued to ramble on in this fashion for awhile. Finally her mom spoke

"Gabi, I'm glad to see you too. I am dead honey, but I still live in your dreams and more importantly in your heart. Go on living your life, and don't cry over me not being there. I will always be there with you in some way. Like in the wind or the birds or anything else. Don't be sad for me Gabi, because I'm happy here. Don't waste another second crying over me. Live your life and enjoy it. And remember I'll always love you no matter what." After her mother said those things she began fading away.

Gabi had to say something to her mom, and she had to say it before her mom disappeared completely.

"Mom," yelled Gabi. "I'm sorry about that fight and I love you."

Gabi's mom looked at Gabi. She was only a thin mist of vapor now, but Gabi could see the smile on her mother's face and knew that she had forgiven Gabi. All of a sudden Gabi was standing all alone on the beach. She felt different though. She felt happy, truly happy again. She had finally gotten to apologize to her mother and say goodbye.

Gabi awoke from her dream and was surprised to find herself her in her bed at home. She thought she had fallen asleep on a beach. Then she remembered her dream. She knew it was only a dream, but maybe it was more than just that. The dream had felt so real to Gabi. Gabi felt at peace finally. She had said goodbye and apologized to her mom. Gabi felt that she could finally be happy again. She would never forget her mother, but her mom didn't want her crying over her anymore and wanted her too be happy. Gabi decided to could be happy again because she knew that her mom wanted her to be.

* * *

Please review and tell me if you liked it or not, and if you want too give me suggestions on how to improve this story. I would really appreciate it. Please let me know if you like it because I've only gotten 18 reviews and 888 hits, and unless I get 10 reviews I might not update because that makes me think that nobody likes this story. So just hit the little review button and I'll update. 


	6. Chapter 6:The Funeral

I know I haven't updated this story in like forever. I'm really really sorry. I have been working on some other stories, but mostly homework and softball have taken up all my free time, or I've been too tired afterwards. So here is the last chapter finally. 

* * *

Chapter 6: The Funeral

The next couple of days went by quickly. Gabi, her father, and Aunt Lydia spent a lot of time making final preparations for the funeral on Tuesday. On Sunday though, Gabi took a quick break when a surprise visitor called on her. Her surprise visitor turned out to be Taylor.

Taylor stood on the doorstep with a sad look in her eyes. Without thinking, Taylor grabbed her best friend and engulfed in a big hug.

"I heard about your mother and I'm really sorry."

Gabi nodded her head sadly. Then she and Taylor walked slowly into the house. Gabi headed towards the kitchen and Taylor followed her.

"Want anything to eat or drink?" asked Gabi absently.

"No, I'm good." answered Taylor. Taylor was studying her best friend closely. She had circles under her eyes and her eyes still had a redness about them, from all the crying she had done lately.

"So, how are you holding up, with all that's gone on?" asked Taylor.

Gabi thought for a minute and then answered "I'm doing pretty well now. But at first I wasn't doing so well. But my aunt has helped me get through a lot. But mostly it was Troy who helped me get through the worst parts of it."

"I'm so glad you two finally got together, even if it was bad timing," said Taylor with a little grin on her face.

"Last night I had a dream about my mom. She didn't want me to be sad anymore, so I'm trying to be positive and not cry anymore. It's so hard though."

Taylor got up and hugged her friend. "You're so brave Gabi. I'm not sure if I could be this positive yet, after somebody died, who I cared about."

The two friends just stood there for awhile and then Taylor had to leave. Taylor left Gabi and promised that she would be at the funeral on Tuesday and she would be there for Gabi if she needed somebody to lean on.

All of a sudden it was Tuesday; the day of the funeral. Gabi, her father, and Aunt Lydia arrived early at the funeral home to set everything up. People started arriving around 11:30, because services started at noon. People went up to the coffin and paid their last respects to Mrs. Montez. When Gabi went up to say her last good bye, she laid a flower beside her mother from the rose garden that she had once loved so much.

The priest got up and started the sermon. Gabi thought he did a good job and that her mom had lived a short, but happy life. She felt tears slide down her face though, when her father read the eulogy. It was very poetic and he said it with a lot of love. Once he finished it, there were tears in his eyes and most of the people who had listened to it.

Gabi hated that there were tears in her eyes, after she had promised her mom that she wouldn't cry anymore. But Gabi just couldn't help it. Taylor was standing beside her and pulled Gabi into a hug. Gabi was glad that Taylor was there for her to lean on.

Then everybody went out back to the cemetery. They brought the coffin out and started to put Gabi's mom into the ground. Gabi couldn't help but still think that it was cold and dark in that hole. Gabi couldn't take anymore. She quietly walked away from the grave and went to stand under a tree, where nobody could hear her cry. Gabi then gave into sobs for the last time over her mother. She never noticed the boy that came up to her and slipped his hand into hers. Gabi looked up into Troy's beautiful blue eyes. They just stood there for awhile and Troy comforted Gabi as she finished crying.

"I'm sorry Troy. I didn't mean to cry all over you suit." said Gabi.

"It's all right, I don't mind. I just want you to know Gabi that I'll always be here for you no matter what. I love you."

Gabi looked into his eyes and knew that he truly did love her.

"I love you too Troy. I just want you to know how much you've helped since Mom died. I'm not sure what I would do without you."

Troy nodded and lifted Gabi's face up to his. He knew it was probably not the right timing again, but he kissed Gabi. It was slow and sweet and Gabi found comfort in it. She might have lost her mother, but perhaps she had gained something new. She couldn't replace Troy with her mother, but he could help her get through the next tough days.

Then hand in hand they walked back to where her father and Aunt Lydia were waiting for them. Surrounded by three people who loved her a lot, Gabi thought she would be able to survive now.

THE END

* * *

I hope you liked the end, because I'm not sure if I did. The last couple of chapters didn't turn out like I wanted, but oh well. In the future I will have a similar story to this one, but if it's too similar I might delete this one, but I'm not sure. Please review and let me know what you thought.

Westerncowgirl


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everybody. I've been thinking about writing a sequel to this story, but I'm not sure. I've also been thinking about rewriting this story, because it didn't turn out the way I wanted it too. Please review and give me your opinions, because I can't make a decision right now. Also sorry to those of you who thought this was a new chapter.

Thanks

Westerncowgirl


End file.
